


Labour day weekend

by bethcaves



Series: Mcgenji week 2k17 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethcaves/pseuds/bethcaves
Summary: Jesse and Genji have to relearn each other over and over again it would seem.





	Labour day weekend

**Author's Note:**

> Im always a slut for family.
> 
> This one went throught a major change today, which im surprisingly happy with?  
> Also I spent like an hour on webMD pregnancy slideshows out of interest instead of witing or actually researching baby proofing(its actually the new TVtropes).

Jesse has been up since the dawn broke across the horizon. Not that he had the opportunity to enjoy the view they got in the lounge. He spared it a glance as he fixed a cup of black coffee hand marched back to the bedroom. Dragging himself out of bed was not his hobby. It felt like the warmth kept under the blanket was anchoring him down and refusing to let go. Then there was Genji with his stupidly long arms that would snake around him while he slept every now and then. That’s where the real fight came in because Genji fought for his morning snuggles vehemently, at least for someone half asleep.

He takes a look at Genji, the only visible part of him is one leg that hangs off of the bed. He has a habit of throwing the blanket over his head to ignore the morning light rather than face it. Jesse unfastens the blinds and shuts them as quietly as possible. He lifts his prosthetic up from the dresser where he usually leaves it before sleep.

Hopefully the metal arm suited for combat more than a day to day life will prove useful today as well.

He struggles to this day when it comes to putting it on, it’s preferable when Genji’s swift and gentle fingers do it for him. Yesterday he set down the list they compiled together right next to his arm. He briefly reads through it, huffing to himself in preparation for a day of work.

He crawls around the apartment on all fours, sealing the electrical sockets and tying foam strips around door handles. It clashes with the fairly modern look of the rest of the interior. Jesse shrugged to himself, it’s no skin off his back. If someone has a problem with the look of it it’s not going to be him or any guests, it’s just going to be Genji. He’ll wait for the feedback and work from there if necessary.

The safety gate was in the living room, Jesse set it against a wall when they bought it and it was waiting there ever since. Now he eyed it and decided it can wait along with the cupboard locks. He goes to search high and low for wherever they put those after they bought them. Every cupboard has to be turned upside down before he finds all he’s looking for and goes looking for one of the moving boxes that have to lying around somewhere. They didn’t move that long ago after all.

His husband wanders into the living room in his dressing robe as Jesse tries to sort out the storage of their living room. He’s clutching a watering can in his palm and halts in the middle of his beeline towards the windowsill. If Genji didn't immediately make him smile, that robe would do the job. He was with him when he bought it. It was grossly overpriced for a piece of cloth with absolutely no cultural significance. Steam might have come out of Genji’s head as he stood in front of the rack of a department store for solid ten minutes. In the end he sent Jesse to the counter, sheepishly pretending not to know him.

‘It reminds me of home.’ Genji explains in a rare moment of mirth on a day off. His head is half buried in a pillow and his legs are dangling in the air.

Jesse spared him any coaxing back then, he had been lucky to hang out with the torn apart heir in the first place. It’s true that they could somehow afford to order an actual robe. Not the luxurious kind Genji used to wear, but one that would last and the fabric wouldn't be so dodgy either, but Genji already made his decision then and there. He stuck with it ten years later with all the faded colours and frail stitches. He could have been seen with a sewing kit in the lounge every now and then, repairing a tear that appeared. Doing everything to keep the robe a bit longer.

Jesse’s smile grows just a tiny bit more as he makes up his mind about a Christmas present for a certain someone who holds a dear place in his heart. Perhaps Genji will accept a replacement when it comes from Jesse.

‘Mornin’, darlin’!’ Genji gives him a once over, his face blank.

‘I told you to wake me up, didn’t I.’ Genji comes to Jesse and examines the miscellaneous crap littered across the floor.

‘You were serious about that?’ Genji scoffs and pats his shoulder. ‘You don't have to bother with this, hon. Unless home DIY is your secret passion that you never told me about.’ He steals the hand on his shoulder and gives it a kiss. ‘I don’t want to have you runnin’ outta the front door either. That just breaks a man’s heart, sweetness.’ Genji does not like the direction this exchange is heading, considering how fast he withdraws the hand Jesse was nuzzling his cheek against.

‘Shut up, Jesse McCree!’ They already had their fun trying to assemble that goddamn cradle. Genji decided to spend the night in a hotel after a two hour argument, proudly walking out of the door and dismissing Jesse’s sour apologies, he clearly didn’t mean them anyways. McCree ended up staying up until three in the morning, stubbornly reading through the instructions and brawling with the planks. Then making up his mind to take it a step further and putting the plushies in. Arranging it all pretty to make himself feel a bit better after all that. Uncontrollable sobbing woke him the next day. He squinted at the light coming in through the open window and Genji’s silhouette towering over his with a comforter spread out in his arms. Jesse was clearly awake but his husband still enveloped him in the blanket as he hiccuped around his name. His back was sore from where he passed out on the floor as he hugged Genji back. Jesse had this terrible habit of not being able to handle himself when Genji cried, so he started to as well. It must have been a pitiful scene.

‘Genji, honey, that’s not what… Listen, that’s behind us. Stuff like that happens, we’ll handle it better next time and that’s the end of it, okay?’ Jesse decides to stand up and take Genji’s stupid pretty face in his hands to make sure he’s paying attention.

‘You’re not mad?’The cyborg clearly has his doubts, and Jesse will never fully understand how he can be so dense and self-deprecating.

‘Genji!’Jesse laughs as he pulls him close. ‘As if i could be mad at my honeybunny for long.’ He mutters under his breath, nosing at Genji’s cheekbone playfully. It’s believable enough, apparently, since Genji seems more than privy to the attention. He’s feeling relaxed enough to giggle at Jesse’s innocent attention.

The innocence disappeared like smoke in the air soon after. Genji’s kisses getting hungrier by the second. Their lips as if refused to part. ‘No rush, honey. It's just the two of us.’ Jesse presses his forehead to Genji’s firmly. He’s not sure if he wants to lose his productive mood by getting lost in his husband’s eyes and end up, well, wherever there is a flat surface in the house.

‘I really did want to help.’ Genji is muttering under his breath while Jesse is being torn apart by the adoration that he feels in every last inch of his body. Warming him up like a warm drink in the winter freeze.

Speaking of things that start goosebumps on his skin it’s the high pitched scream from upstairs.

‘It would seem the comedic timing of your daughter is already matched with your own perfectly.’ Genji rubs his nose against Jesse’s as he laughs softly. 

‘Later.’ The lip tug that comes from Genji is not something he’d imagine having in a mundane family life that awaited them, but here they were. ‘I have a baby to take care of. You can water my other babies.’ The water can is uncompromisingly thrust into his hold.

‘Where do you get the energy?’Jesse sighs to himself and stretches his stiff muscles.

‘Might be I'm filled with love and happiness, might be I'm a cyborg with inhuman agility.’ Genji shrugs playfully as he hangs back on the doorframe.‘we might never know.’ Jesse chuckles to himself as he checks the door handles of the list after all.

Genji trots back downstairs with the baby for lunch and Jesse confiscates her immediately. She is nowhere near close to being able to sit so they just eat separately unless she’s asleep. He has also caught the worst case of baby talk, which is already a running joke for Genji. Jesse doesn’t mind so much if he considers the dreamy way Genji looks at them as he chews on his food.

Jesse gets his fill of smothering his baby in kisses and praises she can’t understand yet. He wonders if she’s ever going to dye her hair some ridiculous colour like her father as strokes her bald scalp. 

Genji tells him to come watch TV with them, it’s not like she will be crawling around tomorrow, he quips as Jesse unplugs any and every appliance he can in the kitchen. Another thing they argued about before Jane arrived was Genji’s aloofness to general safety of the child.  
Jesse was overbearing, but Genji’s indifference riled him up, made him feel sort of alone in all this. Genji watched as Jesse made a point of training himself to turn everything off, close doors and god knows what else. He left parenting books with marked parts around the house for his husband to pick up and Genji just seemed to not be interested.

They were at silent odds about it for a week before Jesse brought it up. There were some angry tears from Genji and no resolution.

In the end Genji started picking those books up, all it took was actually seeing that distorted grey blob. Which baffled Jesse, but Genji worked in mysterious ways and that’s a part of him he loved as much as any other. 

Now he just waited in the doorway as Jesse looked over the kitchen, making sure he really hadn’t forgotten a thing, Jane in his arms and a lopsided smile adorning his already gorgeous features.

‘I think you should go make yourself presentable in a bit, Jesse.’ Genji is rocking the baby, not paying much attention to anything else when he speaks up.

‘I wanted to secure the furniture today as well, pumpkin.’ He whines out, pinching the bridge of his nose. He just might start regretting saying yes to Angela on the phone. She can be an incredibly quick talker when she’s busy, so Jesse barely realized what he was agreeing to in the first place. And then there was Hana’s call that followed shortly and chastised him for playing favourites. 

‘Do you really need to do that?’ Genji was mourning the nice 

‘At least three children died last year when a dresser fell on them.’ Jesse says matter of factly.

‘Seriously Jesse?’ Genji covers Janey’s ears with his hands, a scandalized look on his face. ‘You cannot say that!’

‘Well you asked!’ Genji still stares at him with eyebrows drawn together.

‘No, I didn’t.’ Genji snorts at the ridiculousness of the situation and shakes his head slightly in disbelief. ‘You’ should stop worrying so much, we have been through this, remember?’ Jesse gulps and settles his palm on Genji’s knee since his hands were full.

‘Yeah, I guess.’ He glances at their child. ‘She’s really quiet today. Is-’

‘Do you know why that is? It is because she started screaming in the night and wouldn’t fall asleep again.’ Genji deadpans not ecstatic per se. ‘You wouldn’t know, since you sleep like a… log.’ And there is the playful tone that assures Jesse not in trouble. ‘I keep telling you, Jesse, you can rely on me too.’  
Jesse McCree wasn’t too much of a crier but he just couldn’t help himself with Genji. He sniffled a bit as he shifted closer to his brand new family and rested his head on Genji’s shoulder.

‘I really don’t feel like having half the base over today.’ Genji snorted next to him.

‘You should tell your daddy to think twice before he decides to buy a property that’s just a two hour ride away from Gibraltar.’ Genji says pointedly to Jane who laughs loudly as if she agreed. Genji looks at Jesse with open mouth, a laugh also escaping his lips.

‘Yeah, real nice, now there’s two of you to deal with.’


End file.
